A strange new
by lestubbs23
Summary: Strange by even demigod standards Arizona wishes her parent would just claim her, but when her claim just makes her stick out she makes the decision to flee camp. When she is caught by Chiron and sent to the big house she knows she's in for a whole lot more than her bargain. Rated T bevause I am not sure if there will be any thing that is considered for the teen rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so so we are all clear, the only thing in the story that I own** **is** **the plot and Arizona. NOTHING ELSE!**

"Sike! Opathas are crazy." I said to myself smiling (it is suppose to spell psychopaths) after I read the son of Neptune one of my fave all time books. This is part of my reading books prosedure (what I was just doing), I read the book, I think about it, and then I pretend that I am in one of the characters situation and begin talking to my self. Well until my parent (adopted) gets home then I stop cuz I can and also cuz he will think that I am crazy, but it doesn't really matter because he comes back at like 9:00. Good news for me. Hello my name is Arizona I am 12 years old and in 12th grade, I have 1 friend, sort of, but that suits me just fine. I walk on my toes, because I do Irish dance. I plan on being a doctor so in early preparation I know around 30 basic medical procedures.I am an absolute nut head, or in other words I am crazy. Which is why I talk to myself in 3rd person. I consider my self the craziest person on this earth(which is probably accurate). Because of reasons.

"Gee I feel so happy that you took my panda pillow, AND COMPLETELY DESTROYED IT!" I screamed at an Octavian that didn't exist.

Non existanst Octaviangave me a look that said, don't you dare mess with me. I glared at him when the door bell rang. I went to the door. "Hello?"

The person at the door I swear looked just like the Hazel from the heroes of Olympus. "Hello," she said shyly

"umm... hi. I am sorry to ask you this but have you ever read the heroes of Olympus?"I said. 'As if' her eyes seemed to say

The boy that I could have sworn was Frank spoke up "yes, we have," but his eyes said so much more 'we've been through it'.

"Wait here," I told them "I'll be out in about 47.3 seconds."

"why?" Hazel asked.

"side effect of meeting some of the most amazing book characters in history,"I replied and stepped inside saying "I will die, I will die, I will die."

I walked out of the door. "That was exactly 47.3 seconds," Frank said looking astonished

"where are we going?" I asked

"camp where else?"

"Well then, you are staying right here while I pack." I stepped inside and grabbed my backpack and stuffed my Apple computer in it and 6 of my all time favorite books. Next I grabbed my duffel bag and put in it 2 pairs of jeans, and 6 pairs of athletic pants 4 t- shirts and 4 long sleeves, plus my bag of toiletries.

I stepped out the door and they looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't worry," I said " there is no candy so I won't go on a sugar rush."

"No," frank said " we mean, what would you need all thoes bags for?"

"Well, my backpack carries books and a laptop and the duffel bag contains clothes and toiletries"

"oh"

"yeah."

"So, ummmm... what mode of transportation are we using again we're not exactly in cliforina or New York?"

"Arion."

"wait, how am I supposed to tell my dad?"

"He'll understand, he probably already knew."

"No, I am adopted, he wouldn't know," I said

"oh, well I suppose we should alert Chiron Immediately, as soon as we get to camp then we can sort out a soon," Hazel suggested.

"Mmmkay, good plan but still, I don't want to just leave out of the blue, he would probably call the cops about kidnapping. Then you'd have a heck of a time explaining to the cops about kidnapping me."

"Just call from camp giving a good excuse."

"He's really good at detecting lying,"

"Well enough stalling, we have to get going," frank spoke up

"yes," Hazel agreed "we can talk on the way," she said as Arion appeared she, Frank, and I mounted Arion and we took off.


	2. Chapter 2 (Arizona)

**Huge thank you to alsakanwoman25 and Ihavesevereopjd for following me and favoriting my story. I wish upon you many blue cookies 🍪. So, without further or do I present to you my new chapter.**

Riding on Arion was I swear so flipping amazing. Hazel seemed to enjoy it which I was not surprised by after all in the books she loved it. Did I actually believe that this was real? No, not really. Almost the whole of my mind said 'your crazy this is a hallucination, your making it up.' But of course there was that tiny fragment that said 'what if this is real?' That part was wrong any, rational person would know that,'and if it's right?' My mind whispered. "No, no," I said to my self. Hazel turned around "you alright?"

"Yes, sorry, sorry"

"it's fine. So ahh... tell me something about yourself."

"Ummmm... I'm going into college in the fall."

If Hazel had been drinking something she would have spit it out "excuse me?"

"Like I just said I am going to college in the fall."

"Do you have dyslexia, or ADHD?"

"I have a minor case of ADHD, but nothing that a little medication can't cure."

"Oh," she said and turned back around.

I looked back at Frank who looked rather sick and sleepy. Because I felt like it, when we got off, a mile from camp, I said to Arion "you look nice and thanks for the ride, but you cuss waaaay too much." To which he whinnied probably swearing. Hazel gave me a look that said 'I am mentally face palming,' and I gave her a look that said 'too bad' or at least I think that's what it said. We walked the rest of the way to camp this was fine by me, because I could run 4 miles, if I could run that far walking 1/4 of that would be a breeze. Rick Riordan describes camp half-blood perfectly. I put my hands to my head and did the mind blown symbol, that attracted some unwanted attention. "This isn't strange, looking at people I've read about in books," To myself in what I thought was quiet but was either louder than I thought or possibly they had super hearing that I hadn't caught onto in the books. However I had to admit their facial expressions were so worth the attention.

I walked right up to Annabeth looked into her gray stormy eyes and said "your Annabeth," I looked at Percy "your Percy" I moved to Jason and cotinued down the line. I stoped when I reached Clairesse and said "and here ends the seven any who let's continue," and I continued going down the line. "Whew" I said when I had finished going down it. I looked to their shocked expressions "forget flys you'll catch birds," I laughed.

"How do you know us?" Annabeth asked suspiciously slowly beginning to draw her drakon bone sword.

"I read a lot of books," I said by way of explanation.

"Wait" Piper spoke up sudden realization creeping onto her face "there are books about us?"

"Check," I said slowly, drawing a check mark in the air, "well, Percy and Annabeth are in two series and the rest of you are in one."

"Who wrote them?" Frank asked

"Rick riordan," I replied "you know pretty much all of his books make the New York Times best selling list so if you're worried about the world knowing your names then I feel very sorry for you because they do."

.


End file.
